


Table Manners

by rarepairsinmycup



Series: Light It Up [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drama, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Series, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 10:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14518632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairsinmycup/pseuds/rarepairsinmycup
Summary: Elfman, Mira, and Lucy encounter their first bump within the guild.





	Table Manners

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Fairy Tail' nor am I profiting from this.

Reedus exchanges his paintbrush for a palette and scoots her closer towards the canvas. Humming, he grabs several paint tubes from one of his bags and squeezes them. He then dips a finger into one, a deep orange color and brings it towards his mouth. 

His finger is nearly touching his mouth when he stops, shakes his head, and makes a disgusted face. He repeats the actions over and over until Lucy nods her understanding. 

“Now, take however long you like. Everyone here knows our rule: no bothering the artist. Even our resident loudmouths follow that rule.” 

Mira gives him a thankful smile as he approaches the bar. He hoists himself onto a stool with a sigh and glances from Lucy back towards the siblings. 

“Happy was disappointed last night,” he says. “I saw him spend most of the evening pouting. I think he would prefer a baby over a small child.”

“I suspect Happy will get over his disappointment,” she says. “I asked our healer for a rough estimate of her age, and Lucy was guessed to be five-years-old, but her development? It feels like someone gave me their toddler without any instructions.” 

His chuckle is good-natured and devoid of any mocking. “I assure you, no child has ever come with instructions. You learn from family, friends, and the child themselves.” 

Her brother claps her shoulder with an enormous tanned hand. “I say that you're doing just fine. Lucy didn’t get any soap in her eyes this morning, right?”

“I cannot understand how not getting soap in her eyes lines up with caring for her.” 

Elfman gives Reedus a nod like this is something only men can understand. 

“I see no problems.” Reedus smiles. “Lucy seems like an eager and well-behaved child. You will encounter conflict and difficulties as she discovers her independence, though, or she when she gets tired.” 

His scoff is as confident as his nod. “I am sure we can overcome any temper tantrum or exhaustion induced behavior.” 

Now, was she gifted with clairvoyance, Mira would take the opportunity and pull her brother down for a smack upside the head. 

-

Breakfast, chatter, and curious stares coax Lucy away from her painting. Her clothing, face, and even her hair is caked with paint which means another bath tonight, but her expression is content. Happy gasps before covering his mouth with his paws, kicking his feet back and forth as she navigates her way through several pairs of legs. 

“I think she shrunk overnight,” he squeals. “I’ll go and get the special chair!” 

Natsu grins and shakes his head as he takes off. “I know, I know; we tossed the special chair once Romeo picked crouching or standing. I can't bring myself to squash his enthusiasm, though.”

“No one is faulting him for enthusiasm.” Mira lifts her and searches for an open space. “I am more concerned with her being rough.”

Lucy cranes her neck and squirms, an attempt to glance over the offered breakfast dishes. Mira sighs and lifts her higher on her hip. “I know you prefer Elfman, but he is getting our food.”

“Happy will pile an entire plate with fish just for her.” Natsu wrinkles his nose. “Her squirming is making me feel sick.” 

“We gave her breakfast.” She hisses as Lucy digs her heels in and lifts herself higher. “It was quick, though since we wanted the first appointment, and could you please take her and find a spot?” 

Her eyes water as Lucy digs her heels in more and more. Her hands press down against her shoulders. Natsu blinks and looks back and forth between them. He shrinks into his scarf and looks prepared to run for the food until she gives him a scathing glare. 

Natsu flashes a thin-lipped smile, extends his arms, and raises his voice over the chatter like that could make Elfman trust him more. “I am not going to drop you.” 

His experience with a newborn Happy and occasional attempt helping with Romeo do little to prepare him for holding Lucy. Immediately, her knees are digging into his sides as she shoves her hands into his hair, babbling something which he thinks could be mocking or sheer amusement. 

“I can’t see like this, kid,” he cries. “You don't have to pull it either. I could use some help, Happy.”

Someone shouts a warning: still searching for the special chair, and everyone watches out since he cannot see. No one attempts quieting their chatter but does shuffle until he has a semi-clear path he can use to reach the tables. His shuffle is irritatingly slow, and he wishes he could turn around and apologize for anyone stuck with him, but he does not want to risk his hair being pulled out. His rescue finally, mercifully comes from Elfman; grabbing her and spinning her towards their plates. 

Erza watches their arrival with clear unease. Her fingers flutter from her napkin already across her lap back towards her plate. Her unease becomes visible disgust as she watches Lucy. Her hands, already dirty with dry paint build new layers as she descends upon her food. Her fists press against her mouth; food leaking from between her fingers as she swallows with every inhale. Any scrap she cannot remove from her hands is shaken onto the table and floor, scraps which she expects will end up on someone's shoes before the broom can be brought through. 

Lucy glances towards Elfman as her plate dwindles more and more. Her chin is now caked with food and Erza can see she is still chewing. Elfman does not immediately take notice as he motions for someone to come join them. Frustrated, she turns and scans the platters until she spots what she wants. Her stomach clenches and then plummets as she reaches for one. 

Erza pushes her hand away. “We don't do that here, Lucy.” 

A different child would likely be deterred and ask for help. Instead, she gives her a fierce scowl and once more attempts grabbing straight from the platter. Erza grabs her wrist and shakes her head. Her scowl intensifies and she twists around until she grabs onto her arm and pinches hard. 

Erza gasps and tugs away. Lucy seizes her opportunity and tugs the platter closer to her. Huffing, she reaches over once more and pinches her hand. Lucy unleashes a pained howl, and she realizes then everyone is staring as she scrambles onto Elfman's lap. 

“I think we've had enough for now,” Mira announces. “I can take her.”

Elfman does not meet her or anyone else's eye as he stands. “I can carry her.”

Now, her stomach clenches for an entirely different reason.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be using some real-life experience in this series; I have worked extensively with a severely developmentally disabled person, and we worked on some food-related issues: using utensils by themselves rather than having someone else feed them, eat more fruit before we give you more chips, and NOT setting our food down on the table once we take a bite. 
> 
> Thank you so much for any bookmarks, comments, and kudos! It means so much!


End file.
